Hyrule Preparatory School
by ZeldaFan2626
Summary: Zelda Harkinian is sent to boarding school. Zelda meets Link who makes her feel things she doesn't understand. Does he feel the same way and just who is Link Kokirian?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Zelda dear, hurry up!" I can hear my father from all the way outside. I groan, throwing my harp in my suitcase. I'm transferring to a stupid boarding school thanks to my dad's stupid girlfriend who's moving in. I glare down at the brochure, stupid Hyrule Prep. Grumbling I stomp down the steps knowing my dad will call me childish for doing so. "There you are Zellie, oh don't stomp dear your to old to act this way." My father sighs in defeat as I glare at him.

The cab driver honks the horn. My father wraps me up into a hug. I awkwardly pat his back."I love you Zelda, I'm gonna miss you honey. Visit as much as you want okay?"

"Dad," I give him a small smile and push him away gently. "This is your choice not mine remember? You don't have to act like you want me to stay."

"Zelda we've been over this I..." I stop him shaking my head I feel my self beginning to tear up so I turn and walk out the door my suitcase dragging behind me. I don't look back and I won't visit. My dad made his choice he chose that whore over me and I know he would again.

The cab finally stops in front of the monstrosity that is to become my new home. I sigh, I hate being the new kid, but it's not like it's the first time. I go to the trunk and start the unloading process when I hear voices approaching. Curious I turn my head and that's when I see him. This boy he's like the kind you hear about in fairy tales flawless, devilishly handsome, trouble. I can tell this one will be trouble for my heart if I get involved so I turn away. Trying to focus on my bags turns out to be more difficult than I thought, I keep turning around sneaking glances at him. On my fifth glance he catches me staring and he stops walking. I inhale to quickly giving me the hiccups. Shit I can't talk to him now, wait I am supposed to stay away from him. Ugh, great I can already tell this one is going to make this year difficult.

Breathing deeply I turn back towards my stuff I don't like the effect this boy has on me. I start towards the entrance and open the doors clearing my mind I walk down the hall towards my locker I stop in front of it pondering if I should check in or not. Then the bell rings twice signaling second period.

I make my way towards my second period class, down the hall. Great I have calculus, this oughta be fun. I quietly take my seat in the back trying to go unnoticed by the other people streaming in. Half way through the class the door swings open.

"Sorry Mr. Deku I was just, " he stops his eyes turning towards me. Turning back to the teacher he continues, "Mr. Deku I."

"Link it's alright son. You can explain after class, but please take your seat, so I can get on with my class." Mr. Deku smiles at him and gestures towards the seat behind me. He sits down quietly. When the bell rings a let out a breath, had I been holding my breath? Oh goddesses how this boy effects me, and I barely even know him I remind myself.

I feel someone grab my arm. "Um, excuse me hi you uh you seem new I was just wondering, look I'm sorry I just I didn't catch your name." Speechless I stare at his face. He has tanned skin and big beautiful blue eyes. Oh no I probably look like such a freak just staring at him but I can't even remember what came out of those beautiful soft red lips. Oh no pull your self together Zel!

"My name is Zelda, Zelda Harkinian and I'm uh I am new so," I trail off like an idiot unsure of what to say next.

He laughs looking relieved. "Well Okay then Ms. Zelda, have you had the grand tour yet."

"No I don't believe I have, Mr. Link." I smile and he bows offering his arm, laughing I accept it. After showing me the classrooms he leads me towards a glass building. "What is this?"

"Now Ms. Zelda if I told you there would be no surprise." I look at him amused as he acts offended. He stomps his foot on the concrete and stops. Turning to my his eyes bore into mine, "And why with no surprises, well where is the fun in that." He grins playfully at me and turns on his heel.

I smile and jog after him into the building. I gasp, "Oh Link, this is just so." I stop no words seem to fit this place.

He smiles reading my mind, "I know there's no words right." He laughs awkwardly, "Come on I want to show you something." I take his arm again grinning as he leads the way.

I look up giggling at the fireflies dancing about the treetops, lighting our way. I sneak a glance at Link, this strange boy I know nothing about. Yet I feel such a strong connection with him and so fast. "Link, whats your last name?" Wow now I probably sound like a weirdo but I'm curious.

"Hmm," he hesitates, shifting uncomfortably. "It's Kokirian." I stop and turn looking at him closely. Link Kokirian, why is that so familiar?

"That name, it's familiar to me." I frown trying to remember. Link's smile drops and his eyes turn cold. Then the bell signaling class has started.

"You should go to class now. I'm sorry for keeping you," He says stiffly, not meeting my eyes. I manage a small smile, nod and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I push all thoughts of Link out of my head as I head for the cafeteria. Snapping back from dream land is like getting ten bitch slaps to the face. I now find myself worrying about all the things I was shortly distracted from. I exhale slowly, a feeble attempt to calm myself. Everyones staring at me like I'm their lunch. The girls are observing if I'm a threat while the guys are debating whether I'm worth screwing. I scowl as I can tell what they've all decided, turning I head to the back table, luckily it's empty. I stare at my empty plate debating whether I should eat. Somebody gets up from their table and walks over to my table. When the person doesn't take the hint and move I look up at them.

"Umm, I'm sorry can I help you?" I ask the girl, looking at her now I see her big friendly smile, green hair and dress.

"Oh, yes um I'm looking for a Zelda Harkinian." I point toward myself and attempt to smile. Based on her reaction however I must have looked like the shark from Finding Nemo. "Umm okay, soo I am your tour guide. Sorry I'm late by the way we didn't know you were on the premises."

"Wait who is we?" I interrupt, exasperated. She just smiles wider like she won a prize.

"Why the greeting committee silly." She giggles loudly, I wince at the shrill sound. I desperately scan the room for an exit. Reading my mind the girl grabs my arm before I can make a brake for the door. "Wait I still haven't introduced myself I'm Saria Kokirian." I stop and turn back towards her smiling wide.

"Saria, that's a cool name. Hey are you related to Link per chance?" I ask innocently. Her smiles falters, she looks down at the tiles. When she still doesn't respond I try again. "I mean you have the same last name so I just thought," I stop. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. Forget I said anything." I smile apologetically at her.

She finally looks up at me. "No need to be sorry I overreacted. So you met Link, yeah? Well the answer is yes he is my brother, but not by blood. His dad took me in. My big brother Mido and I, we got lost in the lost woods. I managed to get out but he, well he's probably a skull kid now." I look into her tears eyes and wipe mine.

"I'm so sorry Saria. Wait you said Link's dad took you in, what about his mom? What did she think?"

She laughs bitterly. "You caught that did ya? Well truthfully I don't think his mom thought anything of me she died a while before I even met the Kokirian's. I'll tell you though, his brother, he didn't like me one bit, not that he did Link either." She sighs her eyes trained on the light but her mind far away.

"Oh, Link has a brother? Who is he, does he go here too?" I ask intrigued.

"Oh yeah, uh Dark goes here all right but you steer clear of that one. Actually I suggest steering clear of both, okay?" I nod slowly unsure what she means, but I still make myself a mental note to stay away from the Korkirians.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry I wasn't able to post for awhile my internet wasn't working. Also I'm going to try to update more frequently than I have been. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter along with many more to come, keep reviewing please :)**

**Chapter 4**

After lunch I head for my next class. When Saria offers to walk me there I politely decline. I say that I'd prefer to walk alone. Telling her that it need to learn the my way around the school on my own. Which at least isn't a complete lie. Lost in thought I ram right into a strange girl with grayish hair with blue streaks in it. she stumbles, regaining her balance she whips around her mouth open ready to snap at me. Snapping it closed she raises an eyebrow scanning me from head to toe. I resist the urge to growl in frustration. I hate that people do this. At least it's not as bad as with the guys. When they do their little evaluations it feels like their eyes are slowly undressing you.

"Hmm, I don't recognize. Are you new here?" The girl asks acting innocent. I fake a smile and nod. I hear the bell ring signaling I'm late again. When I start to turn the girl grabs my arm. "My names Ruto." She smiles trying to get me to get me talking.

I sigh giving up. "Zelda," I extend a hand out and still wearing my fake smile. I withdraw my hand when she doesn't take it. "Look I'm so sorry, but I'm late for class so I have to go." I turn on my heel and walk in what I assume is the direction of my next class.

When I finally arrive in my correct classroom the teacher glares at me and grumbles something about tardiness under his breath. "Excuse me class, but it appears we have a new student in our midst." He smiles at me. The kids start to turn and stare at me. Feeling get hot inside I turn away. I hate attention that's one of the many reasons I despise being the new kid. I smile despite my discomfort and give a little wave to the class, which I instantly regret. I awkwardly sit down in a nearby chair towards the back, keeping my head down for the remainder of the class.

When the bell finally rings I exhale slowly and make a mad dash out of the room. Slowing down as I reach the hallway I reach inside my bag rummaging around in a hopeless attempt to find my schedule. Finally my hand fishes out a paper, I grin victory at last. Scanning it quickly, I see it's study hall. "Here at Hyrule Prep we allow our students two study hall periods. one is for studying and the other is for what the student wants for at Hyrule Prep we like our students to discover who they are". I laugh remembering the brochure, well I guess this can be whatever I want considering I have nothing to study yet.

Still smiling I head towards the library, but then I hear something like a splashing sound. I make my way towards the splashes until I see a door blocking my entry. There is a sign, "swimming pool swim team use only", I hadn't even known there was a swim team. Curious I peek through the window. I pull back when I spot Link climbing up the latter, but I give in to temptation and peer through again my eyes landing on his bare chest and wet curly hair. I smile enjoying the view he turns revealing his muscular arms. I can't help but giggle, he's like an angel he even sparkles when the light the water droplets that still cling to him. I start to pull away from the glass when he turns in my direction.

"Hello?!" He calls out. I freeze in place . The doorknob turns which is my que, I bolt back the way I came. I stop but I hear footsteps approaching. He'll think I'm a crazy stalker, I panic looking around desperately for a place to hide. Finally I see my safe zone a janitor's closet and I make a dive for it. I wait for what seems like hours. When my heartbeat calms down and my breathing is slowed I cautiously exit the closet. I turn and glance at the clock and sure enough I missed a class and am currently halfway through the second. I run down the hall looking for the biology room. By the time I reach the door I'm doubled over and out of breath. The bell rings I give up and give in to the flow of students passing me with no strength left I fall and hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I groan shifting, I feel immense pain in my head. My back feels like someone shifted my spine into a diagonal position. "Where am I?" All I see is white and when someone talks or that's what I assume their doing it, sounds like I'm underwater.

"Lay...sweetie...parents...soon...okay?" I nod although I can barely hear her. Though I think she was telling me to lay down, and something about calling my parents, which I hope I got wrong. She smiles at me but she is really fuzzy so I laugh, and laugh. I laugh until I can't breath and my ribs hurt then I forget why I was laughing. The nurse is shaking her head at me and motioning for my to lay back down. I don't and I start to scream and cry because it's uncomfortable and I don't want to. I just want to go home.

Moments later I wake up. I turn to the nurse, "excuse me but why am I here?" She turns to me and smiles.

"Oh you poor thing, you had a minor concussion deary. Would you like me to go get the doctor? How bout your daddy he's been waitin an awful long time for you to wake up?" She smiles sympathetically. I nod causing my vision to swirl she smiles and turns towards the door.

I attempt to get comfortable, as I wait for the doctor and my dad to clear me out of here. The door opens and I see my dad's goofy smile poke in. "Hey there princess you feeling okay? I just need to sign a few more papers and then we can talk about a plan." I smile back at him reassuringly. "Okay then," he winks at me and closes the door again. I lean back and drift away into dreamland.

I wake up in the back seat of a car. "Dad, whats the plan?" I ask praying that I'm going back to school. I don't want to be any where near that evil gold digging bitch, that is my dad's girlfriend.

"Well darlin I was figuring you'd come home. We also could go out to lunch on the way home if your up for it." He goes back to humming the song on the radio. I sigh knowing I've got to intervene.

"No dad really I'm fine don't worry bout me really. I'll just go back to school and sleep in my dorm. My friends will catch me up if I miss anything okay?" I lie through my teeth and pray to god he buys it. "As for lunch we could grab some on our way if you'd like I'm totally good." I sit up straighter and smile wide.

After lunch and more discussing he finally caves and drops me off outside. "Don't think you can't call me, my line is always open for you princess." He winks at me and then drives away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After finishing all the paper work a the lady behind the desk hands me a key. "Oh wait dear, I forgot can you sign this? It's just a promise to not take any of your roommates belongings." She smiles when I sign muttering an apology and something about school policy. Once at the door I pause remembering I have a roommate. I knock twice before the door swings open. A girl with reddish orange hair greets me. Smiling she extends a hand.

"Hi you must be Zelda, I'm Malon. "I heard about your fall. I do hope your alright, I mean of course you are or you wouldn't be here." She blushes when she notices her self rambling and I can't help but laugh. "I'm so sorry, I do tend to ramble on. Any how why don't you come on in you probably sweating out there."

I smile gratefully and drag myself and my suitcase in the air conditioned room. "Thank you and your right I am sweating so I think I'm going to hit the showers." I start unpacking my bag, setting aside a set of clothes.

"Of course, umm they are right down the hall to your left. Oh and they have towels and stuff." She smiles gesturing down the hall.

After I'm showered, situated and have caught up on my sleep I decide to try to get some food. By the time I arrive at the cafeteria it's 2:30 and I feel like a bitch asking the cook to make me lunch so I settle for chips. I hear my phone go off and consider not answering it until I see that it's my dad. "Hey dad, whats up?"

"Hey sweetie I'm just checking in. Me and Darla are worried about you so I decided to give you a call. Are you okay? Did you get some good rest?" He goes on asking several questions.

"Well dad I'm actually eating lunch right now. I just woke up from a long nap, which I took after my bath. I'm drinking a lot of water and my friends are filling me in on assignments as we speak. Thank you for checking up on me but you don't need to worry. I love you daddy bye." I press end and groan loudly causing passing students to glance over at me. I check my texts out of old habit but of course I have none so I switch it off and throw out my half empty bag of Fritos.

Once I am back in the safety of my room I stretch out across my bed. Bored out of my mind I close my eyes and drift off. I wake up to laughter, male laughter. Confused I quickly glance at the clock, it's 8:00. I grab my car keys as a weapon and peer out my door down the dark hallway. Having switched into pajamas I give myself a once over feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Definitely in no way prepared to go out. Quickly I switch into shorts and a T-shirt then slipping on my converse I head outside.

I start hearing the laughter again but now there are more voices and they are louder. I stop in my tracks and question myself, could I take on a whole group of guys. Before I can answer I see shadows approaching and the voices stop. Quickly I flatten myself against the nearest wall and hold my breath. The footsteps stop and then shadows are standing still. My heart starts thumping in my chest and I squeeze my eyes closed. I clench the keys in my now sweating palms. One of the guys lean in next to my ear and whispers for me to calm down and open my eyes. I open my mouth to scream adrenaline racing through me, but someone covers my mouth.

Instantly my mind tells me to fight so I do. I jab my elbow into his stomach causing his grip around my waist to weaken. Grabbing his forearm I whip around and twist his arm behind his back. I lift my foot up between his legs. Now that he is doubled over I hook my foot around my attackers ankle and jerk my foot back. I let go of his arm and step back to watch him face plant.

I turn expecting to see his friends only to see that they fled. I walk up to the guy on the ground.

"Get up," I growl at him.

He groans, "who the hell are you?"

I laugh, "I could ask you the same."

"Well considering you attacked me it would be nice for you to go first but I guess I will. I'm Link Korkirian not so nice to meet you."

I gasp, "umm well Link why are you down near the girls dorm at this hour."

"Why does it concern you where I am and what I do? Hey are you gunna tell me who you are?"

"How bout you answer the question first."

"Ugh, fine this girl told me her roommate wasn't feeling well and she needed to know the assignments for a couple of classes so I was gunna slip the papers under her door for her. Now who is asking?" He growls.

Knowing who he is talking about I groan pissed at myself for jumping to conclusions. "Umm I'm so sorry did Malon tell you to give those to me."

He looks up at me. "You have got to be kidding, Zelda?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I help him up and unlock my door leading him in. He takes a seat as I grab his water. "Once again I'm so sorry for attacking you. I have some band aids and salves if you need them," I offer feeling like crap.

He shakes his head no. "What was that back there, you like went all psycho?" I nod laughing awkwardly. He reaches in his messenger bag and pulls out some papers. "Here are all the assignments you missed. I umm hope you get better soon." I watch him walk out and then turn towards my stack of missed assignments. Grabbing a pencil I pick up the first packet and start working. After hours I'm finally halfway through the mound and I need coffee. I search the room for a machine and beans finally I find and hook up a coffee maker. I glance over at my bag sitting in a lonely corner with something sticking out. I move closer it's a bow

attached to a bag of coffee beans I smile, I miss my dad. After a little more searching I find a mug. I drink the coffee as soon as it's done despite my mouths loud protests and get back to work.

When I wake up I'm on the floor and a note is stuck to my face. "Hey I came in this morning and found you here sleeping. I took your finished work and turned it in for you. I cleaned the room because someone tore it up, I don't know who ;). When you wake up I'll probably be in class. Hope to see you there :)." - Malon

I laugh and look over and the clock. "Oh my god!" I jump up and get dressed quickly and dart out the door towards second period just making it. I look over at Malon who takes her seat next to me laughing. I'm so glad she switched to my class it makes calculus more interesting. When the bell finally rings for third period several of the kids jump up and the others groan just waking up on their drool covered desks. Malon grabs my arm and leads me towards the door down the and into the girls bathroom.

"Alright so I know you got your work pile from Link." I tense knowing her upcoming question. "So you can imagine my surprise when he is all bruised and bloody today. Oh and he won't talk to me and is snapping at anyone who asks him if he's okay. Zel you know I respect ya'lls privacy but I have to ask. What the hell you do to him?!" I flinch avoiding her gaze.

"Malon you have to understand I wasn't expecting visitors especially at 8. I was alone at night in a GIRL'S dorm and it hear guys laughing and coming towards our room. I mean really Mal what do you expect me to do?!" I shout at her and instantly I feel bad. Only she doesn't cry or flinch or even yell. She just nods and apologizes saying she understands. Then she just walks out without another word.

I leave the bathroom and head straight and head towards the cafeteria. Grabbing a tray off the stack, I throw a bag of chips and a granola bar on it. I start towards the back of the lunch room with my sad excuse for a lunch. A hand grabs my arm, I turn around to see Link.

Wait, uhhmm," he stutters letting go of my arm. Trying again he forces a smile. "Look I was wondering if you might want to join me and my friends at our table?" He gestures towards his table where his friends are intently watching.

"Sure, I guess so." I shrug, turning my gaze towards the floor. His smile falters, but he nods and walks back towards his table leaving me to follow.

Link gives me a quick introductions to his friends. "Zelda this is Sheik, Midna, my sister Saria and my brother Dark. Guys this is Zelda Harkinian, she's new here. Oh and be nice please." Everyone but dark is smiling. Sheik gets up and extends a hand.

"Hello Zelda I hope your enjoying your time at Hyrule Prep. Well despite your fall, by the are you okay now? Oh but where are my manners. You might not have caught my name in that two second intro. I'm Sheik, Saria's boyfriend." When he's finished talking I'm stunned into silence. How in goddesses beautiful earth can anyone talk so much so fast? I turn towards Link for help but he is talking with Saria and Dark. A girl with red hair and blond streaks, Midna stands up, coming to my rescue.

"Sheik, your gonna scare the poor thing. I mean even I can only take so much of your friendly crap." She turns towards me and tilts her head. "So Zelda, whats your deal?" She raises an eyebrow expectantly. Link coming to my rescue pops in between Midna and I whispering something in her ear. She sighs and mumbles something under her breath. Link turns to me but Dark cuts in front of him.

"So miss Zelda seeing that your past is off limits," Link glares at him but Dark just grins continuing. "I just have to know have you seen the pool?" I instantly turn beet red earning a wink from Dark and a confused glance from Link. "You should see my brother swim he's basically part fish." Link jaw clenches his jaw grabbing Dark roughly by the arm.

"That reminds me brother we have practice soon we should really go get ready." He hisses through gritted teeth.

"Ahh yes practice," Dark chuckles meeting Link's menacing glare. "Zelda would you like to come?" He asks smiling innocently. I turn to Link who is busy trying to calm his breathing. Confused I smile awkwardly and turn back to Dark.

"Umm sure okay." I reply trying not to look at Link.

"Great, oh and bring a stopwatch." Dark grins a devilish twinkle in his eye. Turning on his heel he and Link walk out leaving their lunches and me behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When I arrive the team is already doing laps so I sit down on a bench. I look around for Link but I only see Dark who's talking to Coach Jabu Jabu. I pull out my stopwatch still confused as to why I was supposed to bring it when Dark turns and spots me.

"Zelda you made it. You know I wasn't quite sure you'd show? Thought maybe Saria got to ya. Well regardless I'm glad your here." He grins and before I can ask where Link is I spot him coming over Dark's shoulder. I lean to get a closer look only to see link in his earlier attire handing a slip of paper to the coach. Dark realizes I'm not paying attention and turns around spotting Link. Link turns to face Dark both of them share a long look before he glances my way. Dark excuses himself and walks towards Link but Link is already walking away and out the door. Dark mumbles something then turning back to face me his smile returns.

"Dark," I start but he interrupts me.

"I'm sorry my brother must be ill he never misses practice he, well I should go. Again I'm so sorry maybe another time." He looks down at the ground and turns away smile gone he walks out after his brother.

**Link's POV**

I know she will be there I can't reveal anything. She would be suspicious she could find out and I don't want her to find out because than she will think and look at me just like everyone else did when they found out. I sigh and write a sick note forging the nurses signature. I don't look at her when I enter or when I hand coach the note. I feel Dark's eyes on me so I turn to him and give him a long hard warning look until my eyes hurt. Then I look at her my breath catches in my throat just like it always does when I see her. I turn away quickly not wanting.

I turn and see Dark coming towards me but I don't want to talk so I turn and speed walk out not looking back. I don't stop until I hear the Dark yell at me. "Come on man your gunna fake sick causa this chick really?" I whip around our eyes locking.

"Don't you dare pull another one of your reckless stunts. I tired of cleaning up your messes, when you get bored with your life you decide to meddle with others. Guess what Dark you don't anything about your own damn life so get the hell out of mine!" I scream at him not caring that I'm hurting him or that people are staring. I just stand and wait for him to respond but he doesnt so I do the only other thing I can to hurt him. I punch him right in the jaw.

**Zelda's POV**

I wait a couple minutes watching the swimmers in silence before I leave. Back at my apartment I throw my stopwatch on the counter and grab my phone. Sifting through my contacts I tap Malon's. I send her a quick text asking if she wants to hang out. She immediately replies telling me to meet her at a place called The Bazaar.

Pulling up towards the cheery building I immediately spot Malon and two others. halfway out the car door I'm pounced on by a giggling Malon, smiling Saria and scowling Midna.

"Hey Zel, hope you brought your shoppin shoes." Malon grins face flushed then turning to Saria she laughs obnoxiously loud. Saria turns to me Malon leaning on her.

"I'm sorry Zelda we had a couple drinks before you came. Malon isn't really good at holding her liquor as you can see," She laughs awkwardly. After we hit a couple stores and Malon throws up we all decide to head back and get some sleep.


End file.
